legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distant Guardians: Parts 7 and 8/Transcript
Part 7 (The Guardians arrive at another Warehouse full of WMDs.) Sanderson: We got another live one here. Andros: They're still mass producing at this location. This is the last one before finally clearing the Equestrian Sector. Nevada: (To Sanderson) What's the play, Boss Man? Sanderson: (To Andros) Take out the guys on the roof by air. The rest of use will go Active Camo. Andros: Got it. GALAXY GLIDER! HANG TEN! (Andros head up to the roof. The rest of the heroes cloak. Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia wakes up. She wonders where everyone is.) Princess Celestia: Why is the Castle so empty? (Celestia continues to search the area.) ???: Hello, Your Highness. I'm afraid you're coming with us. (The individual is revealed to be Felix. Celestia blasts magic but Felix block it with his Hardlight Shield.) Felix: Nice shot, Celly. But that not gonna help ya. (To his soldiers) Take her to Father. ???: I wouldn't do that if I were you! (T.J., a fellow Power Ranger arrives.) T.J.: LET'S ROCKET! Morpher: 3-3-5. (Enter) MORPHING COMPLETE T.J.: BLUE SPACE RANGER!! (T.J. fights the soldiers. Celestia then runs off to try and get to safety. However, she encounters Conrad Kellogg.) Kellogg: You seem to be in a hurry. You won't be ending this day alive. (T.J. arrives) T.J.: Hey! Back off!! (Felix arrives) Felix: Oh. You Rangers just never stop. Why don't you just give up and die already?! T.J.: I'll pass on that!! (Felix and Kellogg attack T.J. T.J. fights back. However, a entirely black figure with a bright yellow outline is seen walking into the area. He then shoots fire at T.J. T.J. is then knocked against a wall.) Celestia: T.J! Get up! (T.J. de-morphs) Father: About time I arrived. Kellogg: Glad you did. (Kellogg electrocutes Celestia, knocking her out.) Father: Get her to the Mansion. Sadiq and I will oversee the process personally. (The three leave. T.J. gets up and teleports out. At the warehouse, the heroes wipe out the remaining terrorists.) Cal: We got 'em!! (Their communicators go off.) Sanderson: Go ahead, Zordon. Zordon: (Comms) Jack, you and the other Guardians are to return to the Power Chamber immediately! Sanderson: Got it! (The heroes return to the Power Chamber.) Sanderson: What do we got? Taylor: It isn't good. (Sanderson see what's on the screen. He is horrified.) Sanderson: No! NOT PRINCESS CELESTIA!! Zordon: I'm afraid this is all too true. Sanderson: WE NEED TO FIND HER!!! Taylor: Locating now! (T.J. arrives.) T.J.: The Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane! That's where they've taken her. Andros: T.J., what happened to you? T.J.: I tried to save the Princess. Father arrived and overpowered me. Taylor: Yeah! There! Setting coordinates to your teleporters! Zordon: I need you to go with the Guardians, T.J. T.J.: You got it, Zordon. (The heroes then teleport out.) Taylor: Good luck, guys. Part 8 (Sadiq enter the room with Father. They approach Celestia chained to a wall.) Sadiq: At least Felix did something right for a change. Kellogg never makes any mistakes or questions my orders. (To Celestia) What makes you think you could allow the Mulit-Universe to live within one another? Celestia: Because they people wanted to unite and be together. Sadiq: Because they wanted to live with those that their NOT SUPPOSED TO!!! Celestia: What makes you think that? Sadiq: YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO ASK ME THAT!!! Celestia: I do! When the Guardians get here, you'll be punished for your actions. Kellogg: Why don't you tell that to Deimos? Celestia: What? Why would Deimos tell you that?! He's the Demigod of Terror!! Sadiq: Really? This was your own fault! You and the rest of the Federation overstayed your welcome! Would it make more sence if he's here? (Deimos appears.) Celestia: No. NOT YOU! Deimos: The time has come, Princess! You and your rule will now come to an end!! (The Guardians rush into the Mansion, Andros and T.J. prepare to morph.) Andros: LET'S ROCKET!!! (The two instantly morph. Back in the holding room.) Deimos: '''Use that blade, Kellogg. Do your superiors proud. (Kellogg takes the blade. The Guardians see what's happening. They run towards the room as fast as they can.) '''Cal: PRINCESS!!!! Andros: NO!!!!! Sanderson: CELESTIA!! NO!! I LOVE YOU!! (Kellogg then impales her and leches Celestia's life force from her.) Sanderson: (Horrified) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Sanderson then shoots Kellogg in the arm. Sanderson grabs onto Celestia and teleports her out with the rest of the heroes. They return to the Power Chamber.) Sanderson: Celestia! Please! SPEAK TO ME!! Celestia: Stop.. Deimos... (Celestia then succumbs to her wounds. Sanders kisses her head. She then dissolves into sparkles and then appears as a ghost type figure.) Sanderson: Celestia... please.. Celestia: Don't worry. I'll always be with you. (Celestia then turns into an orb and enters Sanderson. He then sees a type of morpher on his wrist. He then tears up.) Andros: No. (Looks at Sanderson's wrist) Is that a Battlizer morpher? T.J.: Looks like it. (Sanderson holds his wrist.) Sanderson: I'll miss you Celestia. (Later, Sanderson sits outside the Throne Room in the Castle in Canterlot. Andros arrives.) Andros: Taylor was wondering if you're okay. Sanderson: Celestia. She's gone. I loved her. I didn't show that to you guys, but I did. Andros: Zordon said that if you continue to remember her and hold on to your love for her, that morpher will remain a powerful use to you. (Sanderson gets up.) Sanderson: Thanks, Andros. (Sanderson leaves. Andros looks at him.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians